


One Saturday Morning

by TamzStripped



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamzStripped/pseuds/TamzStripped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last thing Derek ever expected to come across while out for his daily run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submitted by [animestalkerit](http://animestalkerit.tumblr.com/) requesting that Derek catch Stiles singing an embarrassing song.

Derek was out on his daily run, checking in on his pack one by one, to make sure everything was calm as it should be since there wasn’t any ongoing issues in Beacon Hills at the moment. He had just made it to Stiles’ house and was going to hop up to Stiles’ window when he heard the backdoor open. 

He made his way around the house to the back and could hear Stiles mumbling to himself which wasn’t out of the ordinary so he thought nothing of it.

When he rounded the side of the house he realized that Stiles was humming a familiar tune, but Derek was almost positive he wasn’t hearing things right. 

He located Stiles coming down the steps of his porch with his hand held a short distance in front of his face, a childlike grin adorning his cheeks. He was still in his pajamas, batman today, and a loose fitted grey t shirt. Derek caught the faint smell of toothpaste, and deodorant. Stiles must have been just waking up, which pleased Derek because his Pack rarely got the chance to do as teenagers do and were allowed the opportunity to sleep in on a Saturday morning.

Stiles squatted before the end of the long pipe that drained from the gutters of his house, and he lifted his hand to the lowest edge of the tin pipe. He stopped humming and let the childhood nursery rhyme fall from his lips, small smile only growing more fond.

“The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out.” Stiles let his free hand wiggle with jazz fingers in a swiping motion, his elbow resting against his knee. “Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again.” 

Derek can only assume that the spider Stiles had been carrying was now working its way up the pipe because now Stiles was dancing his fingers in the same fashion a small child would as he watched the spider crawl. His fingers twisting with his thumbs in an upward crawl.

Derek felt his heart swell as well as the burst of laughter that forced itself free, giving away his location only seven feet to Stiles’ right.

Stiles jumped so abruptly he fell back on his butt, which only managed to make Derek laugh harder.

Derek stumbled over to help Stiles to his feet, but the laughter was well on its way to being out of control. 

Stiles shot daggers at Derek as he approached, cheeks scarlet red, but eventually his chest gave way to the same rough laughter that had taken control of Derek. 

Derek made it to Stiles’ side and squatted down, covering his face with his hands as he let the laughter have its way with him. It had been far too long since he laughed this hard, or at all. He looked to his right and saw, as he suspected, the small spider frozen in the opening of the pipe trying to go unnoticed with all the noise around it.

The laughter finally started to subside and Derek held out a hand to Stiles to help him to his feet, which was gratefully accepted. 

“Thank you.” They both said at the same time.

Stiles was only thanking Derek for helping him up, but apparently he didn’t understand why Derek was thanking him because his mouth dropped open, and his eyebrows nearly met his hair line.

“I needed that. I can’t remember the last time I laughed that hard.” Derek clarified, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye, a smile still breaking his face in two. 

Stiles shoved playfully at Derek’s shoulder, “Didn’t think you could, big guy.”

Derek just smiled back at Stiles, taking a moment to appreciate the encounter. 

He never would have thought, all those years ago when he ran into Stiles and Scott looking for an inhaler, that he would end up here. In Stiles’ back yard, listening to Stiles sing sweet nothings to a spider that anyone else would have killed, but instead Stiles carried it carefully outside so that it could live out its short life in the safety of his backyard. 

Laughing with a kid that had been through more than anyone should. A kid he called pack. A kid who was now family. A kid who was still, even after everything, a kid.

Derek vowed to make sure Stiles and their pack had as many of these opportunities as possible.

They deserved it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Headcannon** I like to believe that Claudia used to do this when Stiles was little because she didn't believe in harming any living creature. Stiles still carries every bug out of his house because that's what his mom would have wanted. And if the wind blows just right sometimes he thinks he can hear her singing with him.
> 
> Thank you, animestalkerit, for the adorable prompt that allowed this to happen. I hope you liked it!
> 
> As always, my inbox is open for prompts, and you can find me on Tumblr [Here](http://tamzstripped.tumblr.com/) or [Here!](http://littleredsterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
